


Time Turner

by franka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franka/pseuds/franka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape reluctantly found himself the perfect woman. Too bad they keep meeting in the wrong order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I would like to give a wonderful shout out to onecelestialbeing for helping beta the first two chapters! I don't know where I would be without her, and I wish her a speedy recovery! As for my few loyal readers, and those who have added me to their alert system: Thank you! The Courtship of Hermione Granger is going to be on hiatus for a while. Also, a warning, this is my first multiple chapter fiction, so I may take a while to finish it. I hope you all stick around for the ride. I don't want to give too much away up front, but this story is heavily inspired by doctor who.
> 
> Also, General disclaimer that I own nothing, not even the plot really, as I am gaining inspiration from Doctor Who. Also, no money is being made from this.
> 
> Now, on with the show!

The floor of the Shrieking Shack was filthy, partly from his own blood and partly from the mud of those who trekked these floors before. He absent-mindedly wondered if this room had ever been cleaned, and how many footsteps from how many generations was he lying on. Though it was true, every thought was absent-minded at this point. He had given Harry his memories, listened to foggy voices leave in the night, and waited as his breath shallowed out into nothingness.

It didn't hurt anymore. Everything was fuzzy and light. Snape thought to himself that at least he was spared that. Everything in his life was a struggle, from leaving the womb up until the end. At least his death was peaceful. Everything was suddenly crystal-clear and precise. Snape knew what to expect with death. He knew how the difference between day and night was like life and death. Death greeted him with a blanket, he thought, softly and seducing him into a land where there was no pain, only fantasies and delight. Life, like the day, hovered over and heated everything to the brink of exhaustion. He smiled and welcomed the night to sing him to sleep.

He heard a soft beating lullaby, thudding like a steady heartbeat. Perhaps it was his own last beats echoing through his ears? But no, there was a soft voice; hands on his neck.

"Severus, can you hear me? God, you need to stay with me. Please?"

Severus reached to place the voice. It was comforting and further soothed his soul. "Lily?"

He heard her sigh. "God, Severus, listen to me. I love you. You need to stay with me. Listen to my voice, don't let go of it."

"But, Lily, it's my time. It's beautiful, Lily. But you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Severus, it's so much easier to give in, I know. It's alluring, but you need to open your eyes and stay with me. Do you hear? You need to stay on."

The hands worked with more vigilance now, pouring potions into his mouth and wrapping his neck with care. A bezoar was shoved down his throat, and the fog in his head began to clear. Some time had passed and he opened his eyes and saw a beautiful woman caressing him. Her hands were graceful, she was bright and had large amber eyes, and didn't look like a woman who was in the middle of a war. He strained his eyes to get a closer look.

"Granger?"

"Yes, Severus?"

He stumbled on his words, "Granger, what are you doing? Stop this at once and go where you are needed."

"Severus, you won't understand now, but trust me, it's not your time. You're so young, love."

She stayed with him, stroking his hair as she waited for the potions to work. He just needed enough strength to make it through the rest of the night, then he could go St. Mungo's and get healed properly.

Severus' thoughts fired through his mind so quickly that he was unable to fully grasp onto any of his thoughts. He briefly wondered why the girl called him 'love' and how she could caress him the way she did. However, he finally gave into the sensation of her hand stroking his hair, and focused on his breathing. He trusted his instincts and allowed fate to take the reins once more.

Once again, there were steps, this time none too gentle. The banging on the floor rang through his ears, and the sound was followed by a deep voice. The comforting hands in his hair were gone, as they were now grasping on to her wand and pointing at a masked man.

Hermione stood and spat at the man. "Put your wand down, and get the fuck out! You're all dead, anyway, but I could spare you the next few hours if you just leave now."

"Where's the pleasure in that?"

Snape knew that voice, it echoed in his mind. Amycus Carrow approached Hermione with a smirk on his face. He began to laugh, as he thought about all the sweet ways he could bring the female member of the golden trio to beg for mercy.

Hermione quickly assessed her surroundings. She glanced at the window that was behind Amycus and shouted, "Reducto!" The windows blew out, causing the shattering glass to fly everywhere, distracting her target. Amycus flew out of the way and cried in rage.

"Sectumsempra!" Amycus cried out, and Hermione went down, mere inches away from Severus' body. He could feel her warm blood around him. Amycus approached their bodies, smiling victoriously. His licked his lips as he stared at her body. Her belly was intersected by a large, gruesome mark, and blood pooled out around her.

He lowered himself onto his knees, and mimicked her earlier words to Severus. "Can you hear me, girl? Yes, stay with me. I can't lose you," he chuckled. "We're not done yet."

Amycus moved his mouth to her ear. "Vulnera Sanentur," he whispered. Hermione's blood eased up, and he reached out to touch his tongue to her earlobe, and sucked it into her mouth. "Vulnera Sanentur," he whispered again, and this time her cuts healed themselves, although the pain was still present in her chest. Hermione held her breath. She made sure to breathe slowly, preparing herself for the worst. She was not weak, and she knew it. She had enough experience, and knew how to brace herself. If she died here, she would make sure she took him with her.

Amycus stood and loomed over her. He sneered and shouted "Crucio!" Hermione withered in pain, as she was once again was taken over by the curse. Amycus now approached Severus.

"Looks like you were as disposable as the rest of us, after all. Let me put you out of your misery then, shall I?"

Severus braced himself against the floor. He had already died tonight, what was once more? He almost welcomed it.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Severus saw Hermione brace on one arm on the floor, wand pointed and aimed straight at where Amycus was standing. Right in his back. Amycus went down, and his body made a loud thud as it hit the floor.

Hermione crawled over next to Severus. "This isn't the first time I've found myself under this curse. It doesn't get any easier, though, does it? I'll just lie here with you." Hermione sounded weak, but at that moment, Severus knew she was anything but.

Time passed and Severus lie staring at the ceiling. He thought of nothing as he lounged in delirium. Hermione had stopped shaking next to him some time ago, and was now face down on the floor, in a pool of blood. The Cruciatus Curse caused her wounds to reopen. He heard her take her last breath a few hours ago.

Severus was halfway in between consciousness and a deep sleep for hours when he heard the door creak open again. "Oh," he heard a soft, feminine voice murmur.

Whoever was in the room approached Hermione first. She pushed her hair away from her neck and felt for a pulse that wouldn't be there. Although she was checking Hermione's vitals, the girl saw Amycus Carrow and was distracted by the sight of him slouched over on the floor. She then went over to Severus and was pleased to find him breathing. "Oh, Professor Snape, we've got to get you out of here."

He paused, his throat scratched to find the words as he was being magically lifted, "But, Miss Granger..."

The girl's voice said, "It's okay, Professor Snape, I've got you." Snape drifted back to sleep.

*********************************************

He awoke sometime later. His kept his eyes closed, and listened for anything out of place. He remembered Hermione rescuing him and then dying next to him. He remembered a girl pulling him out the Shrieking Shack. The first thing he noted was that he was warm and comfortable, despite the nagging pounding at his neck. Severus heard someone else's soft breathing. He opened his eyes but then immediately regretted it. The bright light of the hospital room was blinding. Severus moaned in aggravation.

A familiar and startled "Oh," sounded in the room. Severus found it difficult to move his head to the side. His neck was red and angry. The girl moved in front of him.

"Professor Snape, we were so worried about you! Well, Harry saw the memories you gave him, and you've been pardoned of any crimes. You're a hero, Professor Snape! We came back for you, and, I am so glad you'll be okay!"

"Miss Granger?" Severus paled. His mind played back images of her body limp, covered in blood, and dead on the floor. This girl in front of him looked no worse for wear. She had a few scars on her face that would heal just fine, bags under her eyes, and a very slight worry line etched between her brows. She stood there and sucked her bottom lip as he examined her.

She broke the silence, "There is one question that everyone has though, Professor."

"Hmm?" Severus grunted, still replaying images in his mind. Trying to work out just exactly what had happened that night.

"Who came back to heal you? When we found you, you were already partly healed. There were two bodies on the floor, but in our haste to get you out of the Shack, they were lost."

"Lost?"

"Yes, shortly after we got you out, we came back to collect the other two bodies, but we found the placed burned down to the ground."

"Miss Granger, I was under the assumption you had been the one who healed me?"

"No, sir. I only lifted you out. Does this mean you don't know?"

"It would appear," Severus lied. He was confused, and he needed to clear his head. "Miss Granger, I thank you for your help, but before you go sticking your nose in, perhaps you should use that brain of yours for something other than mindlessly spitting facts. Did it occur to you that I didn't want to be helped?"

The blood drained from her face, and she looked everywhere but his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir," she said, and left Severus alone with his thoughts.

That night Severus dreamt of a woman's caress. She was beautiful. "Lily," he called out to her. "Lily, I finally have you." But when he looked upon her face, he saw Granger, smiling sweetly at him. This wasn't the face of a girl, but of a woman. The woman who saved him, and stoked his hair. She did so in his dream, over and over. He memorized her features as he watched each time. When he awoke, her sweet face lingered in his thoughts.

*********************************************


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, once Hermione Granger had a cause, nothing could stand in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wonderful for shout out to onecelestialbeing for beta-ing! And, again: not mine, and no money.

Hermione Granger stood tall against a dreary backdrop. The sky over Hogwarts was grey, although the sun shone behind the clouds. The overcast help saturate the green lush that surrounded the castle. Everything was now settled in ruin.

The castle still held most of its infrastructure but it looked like it was crying rubble. How many times had she escaped to Hogwarts as a child? How many times had these walls sheltered her. Hogwarts was her home. This was the story for her and many before her.

The war was over, and it was the time for grieving. Many families were broken, just as this building before her. If only she could wrap a time turner around the building, and watch the years fly off, reviling the same tall proud building she knew.

But she couldn't. She had to face the fact that it needed to be done, and it was a large project that no one was willing to do, as grief weighed heavy on everyone's hearts. Hermione Granger knew that if she could get everyone working, they could have Hogwarts fixed in no time. They could heal this building, and maybe in that process, heal help themselves.

She set out to work. After all, once Hermione Granger had a cause, nothing could stand in her way.

*********************************************

June approached and Severus was still healing. He would live, and with little residual pain. He was spending his final days in St. Mungo's and he had long thought of Hermione Granger, both the woman and the girl.

It had been impossible really, she was in all of the papers. She had been a major force in the reconstruction of Hogwarts. She acted as the main organizer, and she was determined to get Hogwarts to its former glory in time for the new school year. She even went as far as to call in all the favors that Hogwarts had been due over the years. She was quoted as saying, "We must all come together during this time. Hogwarts needs us now, just like we needed it when we walked the halls. Now is the time to act."

He heard a knock on his door and grunted, "What?" Minerva popped her head in and gave Severus a smile. "Nice to see you too, dear," she spoke in her Scottish drawl.

Minerva had visited him a few times. She mostly just chitchatted about her guilt. But today she stood before him, wearing her glasses. Today would be different.

"Severus, I'm here to talk about the upcoming school year."

"Ahh, yes. I was wondering when we would come to this topic." Minerva pulled up a chair next to his cot. "Well, yes, Severus. The school year is approaching quickly, and we are making good time with the reconstruction of the school. And, well, I wanted to tell you that after discussing it with the rest of the staff, we have concluded that we hope you would come back and continue to stand as Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Severus thought about it. He honestly wasn't expecting this. He didn't know what the alternative was, but he didn't fancy himself Headmaster.

"No," he finally spoke.

"Beg pardon?"

"You heard me, Minerva. I said 'no.' As hard as it is to believe, I do not exactly find myself wanting to take on additional responsibility."

"Well, I wasn't expecting this."

"Really, Minerva? Whatever gave you the idea I would willingly become Headmaster and prolong my exposure to needy children?"

"Well, when you put it like that. Well then, Severus, what do you propose we do?"

"Minerva, I should think it obvious." He stared at her then, his aggravation for her obvious stupidity clear on his face. Her face reddened.

"You can't be serious, Severus?"

He said nothing in return and allowed her to fill the silence. "Well, I should talk about it with the rest of the staff first. And as for you, Severus. Do you want to stay on as our Potion master? Or will you peruse an independent career?"

Severus thought about this. If he continued to stay on, he could use Hogwarts to fund his own independent research, at least until he got what he needed. Then, if he so chose, he could leave. Hogwarts was also the only place he had ever really lived. He didn't know where else to go. For all intense and purposes, he was destitute.

"Does Hogwarts have a ready replacement if I choose to leave?"

"No, Severus, we do not. But I have no desire to beat around the bush, what do you want?"

"I want time for researching. I have no issues staying on to teach, but I want to be free from all other ties. I will no longer attend Hogsmeade weekends, no chaperoning of any kind, and no patrols. I will, however, stay on as Head of House." If I don't look out for them, no one will.

Minerva looked stern, but nevertheless agreed to his terms. "Fine, Severus."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"You didn't leave me much of a choice, did you? Well, you're welcome. Now, I must be leaving, lots of work to get done."

"I shall see you in August, Headmistress." He spoke with a twinkle in his eye. Although former Head of his rival House, he saw Minerva as a sort-of friend. She smiled and left his room. He was alone again. Some hero, he thought.

*********************************************

August was among them, and the heat was stifling. Everyone's spirit was draining. It was a good thing that there were only final touches left in the restoration. Hermione had worked harder than anyone else, but she was not as egotistical to think that this meant others should do the same. Hermione was grieving just as much as the others; her parents, although she had tried to save them by sending them away, were captured and killed.. The worst part was they had died not even knowing they had a child. She could hear their cries when she closed her eyes at night.

However, Hermione was the type of person who took her emotions and used them to fuel her work. There was no point in wasting time. For her, every spot she cleaned at Hogwarts was one less blemish on her heart.

August also saw the return of the Hogwarts professors. Headmistress McGonagall had been there since the beginning and worked side by side with Hermione. Now it was time for returning professors to occupy the halls once more.

Hermione had been living in a room just near Gryffindor house. She and Headmistress McGonagall had discussed it early on. She had fought in the war, and was the only returning member of the trio to come back to take her N.E.W.T.s She wasn't exactly a student anymore, nor was she a member of staff. It was decided that she would have her own room, attend meals with herH, and be privately tutored by individual professors. She far surpassed the N.E.W.T-level classes, but still needed some form of review in order to attend the exams. Hermione only now needed to ask each of her professors to set up a tutoring schedule. She knew they would all be happy to oblige, but there was only one professor she worried would stand in her way.

*********************************************

Severus Snape left the Hogwarts Express and headed toward the castle immediately. He knew that with the restoration still at work he would have much work to do. His labs and private quarters were previously occupied by Slughorn and who knew what sort of condition it was left it. Abysmal, most likely, he thought to himself.

It had been a while since he walked these halls. Sure, he was Headmaster the year before, but it was different; it was darker then, not really Hogwarts.

He arrived at his classroom and opened the door. Severus stood in the center of the room and let it all in. It was like nothing had changed and the war never happened. That offended him most of all. Severus approached the supply closet and let out an deep sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He assumed that it would be in bad condition, abysmal condition, but this was beyond that. Everything was chaotic, the ingredients, if not moulded, lay collecting dust in the most unorganized fashion. It would be a lot of work.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. "Professor Snape?"

He knew the sound of her voice anywhere, he'd been dreaming about her for weeks. He answered without turning around. "Why, Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he sarcastically drawled.

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape. I came to talk to you about the upcoming school year."

"Well, get on with it."

"Well, Professor, I sat down with the headmistress recently and we had concluded perhaps private lessons would better accommodate me this year."

"And why is that, Miss Granger. Certainly you do not believe yourself the only one who fought in the war? Or do you believe yourself to be better than the others?"

Severus was trying to bait her, do anything to get her angry enough to leave. He assumed that Granger, just like the other Gryffindors, wouldn't be able to hold her tongue.

"No, Professor Snape, I am not as arrogant as all that, and I do not believe myself to be better than the others. However, sir, I do know my strengths, and being a know-it-all is one of them, as you may recall. This is why Headmistress McGonagall and I agreed it would be better for me to take private lessons, as I need to remain in school this year in order to qualify for my N.E.W.T.s, rather than take N.E.W.T-level classes with classmates almost two years younger than myself."

Severus became irritated. Mostly because the girl was right, and he knew that fighting her on it would mean fighting Minerva on it. He also wasn't willing to give up research time. Again, he rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Miss Granger, has the Headmistress also informed you that I am no longer required to give up extra time to students, so I may focus on research?"

"No, sir, she has not." Hermione braced herself for the let down.

"Due to the fact that I will not have any extra time to tutor you in, along with the fact that you and the Headmistress have already reached a conclusion that I am in no mood to further discuss with her, if it is agreeable I can allow you to be my research assistant. If that is not agreeable, you will attend class with the others."

Hermione tried not to embarrass herself by jumping up and down, although she could not restrain herself completely as she cupped her hands over her mouth, letting out a little squeal and gasping, "Really?!"

"Yes, Miss Granger. Really. I assume this is agreeable, then?"

"Yes, Professor Snape, it is."

"Well then, I expect you here at least three days a week, from directly after supper until 8 o'clock. I expect you to work out the schedule with the rest of your professors. Good day, Miss Granger." Severus turned his back toward her and began to walk to his private rooms.

"Thank you, sir! Good day," he heard her call before exiting his classroom. He swore he saw her skip out of the room in the corner of his eye.

*********************************************


End file.
